Desire
by HiroTopaz
Summary: A girl from our world - the real world as we know it, finds herself in a whole new world as an unknown brat adopted by one of the four noble clans in Konoha. A bit of freaking out and lots of drama, but it still remains as a dream come true for her. Featuring all the cast/characters, with a few OC's...


Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. But I own Hiro.

Mikoto Uchiha zipped through the forest tree's in an incredible speed in a blur of dark clothing, hardly making any thumping sound as her feet touched each tree branch. She was expected in the village by dawn - by then the attack of the tailed beast must have died down.

Speaking of the tailed beast, the woman was worried for her friend, she had a sick feeling deep down her gut that prompted her to throw up. Pushing such feeling away she willed herself to move faster. _I'm sure Kushina will be fine, she's too stong to die yet._ With her encouraging thoughts she ignored all negativity in her being. She could already hear rushing water.

The woman came to a smooth halt once she reached the borders of the Land of Sound. She just had to cross over the river to the Land of Fire borders - easy. With a quick glance at the two gigantic statue of her ancestor and the founder of the Leaf Village, she leaped over with chakra coated feet and landed softly on the other side.

Leaping unto a nearby tree to continue her journey, a grunt stopped her. Almost immediately she flared her sharingan and took a quick glance around. _Just an animal. A strange one for that._ It stood very close to the water fall, at the shore of the river. She narrowed her eyes at what the beast was circling and sniffing.

 _A child?!_

Her motherly instincts took over and she flashed in front of the scene. To her surprise it was no ordinary beast. It appeared as some sort of lion, having three heads stationed to face different directions - one face to the left and to the right and the other in between both, that one having red mane, while opposites had blonde/gold manes.

The creature growled loudly at her, ready to attack. This however didn't faze the woman, she was an Uchiha after all, something like an oversized cat wasn't going to scare her. And on second thoughts it could have been a lost summoning.

"Leave the child alone." Her voice firm and threatening. To follow her words she shot a grand fire ball at the beast, who in turn leaped above her, dodging the fire ball just in time and landing on the border of the Land if Sound.

"Continue to protect the child. I leave her in your hands." The head at the middle stated/ordered before disappearing in a swirl of caramel fur.

 _What was that about?_

Turning her attention to the child who lay motionless on the damp earth she frowned at the sight. _Care for a dead girl?_

She took in the features of the girl - deep blue shoulder length hair, light tan skin, a heart shaped face, and she looked liked child of age two, not more than age two.

What spiked her interest was that the girl was breathing! _But with no chakra!_ "Impossible!"

The woman went ahead to shake the girl, trying to wake her up. A soft sigh emitted from the girls lips, a sign she was waking up - at this Mikoto turned off her sharingan.

The child's eye's opened and Mikoto had to stifle a surprised gasp not to startle the girl.

Her eyes, they looked like a deep blue starry night - they were pools of deep blue orbs with tiny twinkling white dots, like stars. They were beautiful. No she was beautiful. Besides she had always secretly wanted a daughter, this could be her chance to have one, a beautiful one to be exact.

The girl stared back at her dark orbs, with an unreadable expression as on thing ran through her mind; _Mikoto Uchiha._ She had recognized the face immediately.

"Hello," Mikoto cooed softly, "are you okay?"

The girl blinked once, then twice. It was eerily silent.

 _Was she okay?!_

 _Did she look okay?!_

 _She was in a puny body for crying out loud!_

 _In a whole different world!_

 _Was she okay?!_

"Hello?" Mikoto asked the girl who had a blank stare.

"Little girl?"

That hit the spot - and just like that the child let out an ear deafening scream before going limp.

Mikoto, a bit surprised, let out a sigh. _The poor girl must be exhausted if she's fainting like that. What should I do with her?_

Hiro shot up from the bed with a soft gasp, panting lightly as a bead of sweat rolled down from her scalp to her jaw. _I was in Naruto, everything looked so real and detailed and i saw-_

"Ah, I see you're finally up! That's good because you were asleep throughout the whole day."

 _Oh, scartch that, it wasn't a dream._..

Hiro went back to laying down before turning to were the feminine voice had come from. It was Mikoto holding a little bundle. _Must be Sasuke or Itachi._ Hiro concluded.

"You just screamed and fainted. Are you okay now?" Mikoto continued a bit worried for the child's health.

Hiro let out a groan and stuffed her face into the pillow. It smelt good, like cherries.

 _Why me? Not that I'm complaining but why now? With no warning of sort!_

"Yeah." She replied in a scratchy voice, a little coarse, but water would do the trick.

Mikoto gave a smile and approached her, "its alright. You're safe here. Just take a bath and put on the kimono I picked out for you on the table, I'll be back to get you within twenty minutes."

This time Hiro took a peek at the woman who was still smiling warmly at her, before nodding. "Thanks ma'am."

"Oh no need for that! I'm Mikoto Uchiha. You can call me Mikoto! Just feel free!" Mikoto replied cheerfully.

In return Hiro just gave a nod.

It felt so good to have a warm bath after the little drama that had happened previously. Now Hiro stood in front of the full length mirror studying her appearance.

She looked small and scrawny. She liked her straight hair and deep blue eyes, she'd be lying if she said they weren't pretty. She had put on the kimono - it was a plain sky blue kimono that covered her ankles, with a white obi.

Few minutes of sitting and waiting, Mikoto walked in with no bundle this time. "You look pretty!" Hiro had no idea how to answer to that but to just nod dumbly.

"Come, you have to meet the family, it's already time for dinner. By the way what's your name little one?" Mikoto asked while ushering her out of the room into a long and wide hall way.

"Hiro."

"Hmm. Just Hiro no last name? Don't you have a family?" Mikoto looked at the girl curiously.

"Just Hiro. And no, I don't." Not in this world. Hiro ended her sentence silently. Feeling bad for denying her lovely parents at New York, but also doing a good job at hiding her emotions.

 _Is that why the creature said I should look after her? I suppose there's no harm in that._

"Would you like to be adopted?" Hiro frowned, she had no idea were this was leading her to. _Is Mikoto trying to give me out?_

"I guess. If the family is a nice one, then it's a better reason to stay away from the orphanage."

Mikoto stopped just few feet away from the bright dinning room. "Very well, how about I take you in? You're a smart little girl, and I've always wanted to know what it felt like to raise a daughter. So what do you say?"

 _Smart?_ Hiro stared at the lady in awe and surprise, she hadn't seen that coming! Get adopted and become an Uchiha?! That was crazy! She had hated the Uchiha clan right from the beginning of the show! Even along with Sasuke, but Itachi she could tolerate.

There was just no way she was going to get stuck with a crazy bunch of posh-emo-aristocrats!

She'd rather be okay with the Nara's or or even the Inuzuka's - as much as she dislikes dogs.

Mikoto was still waiting for her answer, when she spoke up suddenly. "How bout the rest of the family? Would they agree to your decisions?"

"Don't worry about my husband, he'll be against at first and might be a little mean, but he'll agree in the end. And my sons? I'm sure they'll be happy to have a sister!" Hiro could only blink at the woman's simple response.

 _Fugaku, a little mean?! You're talking about the head of the Uchiha clan who has a stick up his emo ass, huh? But then, all Uchiha's have a stick up their asses. Excluding you, Mikoto and Shisu, I even doubt if that kid is genetically an Uchiha. Sorry lady but, no thank you._

"Yes." Hiro blurted out before she could stop herself. She meant to say no!

Mikoto squealed quietly and engulfed her into a hug.

"Don't worry, I promise you won't regret it! Think about the many things we could do! We could go shopping, play dress up, have a tea party!" The woman squealed softly again.

 _I think I'm already regretting it._ Hiro thought silently having the urge to bang her head on something hard.

Dinner with the Uchiha's was nerve wrecking and filled with tension. Fugaku was, well... glaring holes at her and on top of that gave her the 'you look like trash' kind of look. Sasuke was giggling and being fed by his cooing mother and Itachi was giving her cautious looks while she quietly ate the meal that was served. She had always had a liking for Japanese foods, so using chopsticks was not a problem for her.

Fugaku may have been doing a good job hiding he's emotions, but he was actually secretly examining the strange girl.

 _No chakra? And she's still alive... Fascinating..._

He could tell she was not a shinobi, but if she was, the child couldn't hide her chakra so perfectly, there would be at least some remnants. No ninja alive could hide their chakra completely - to nothing. And then again he had not discovered any chakra seal or chakra restraining handcuffs on her.

 _A child with no chakra... Like a walking dead._

Even little Itachi had noticed and had given his father a quick glance.

"Where do you come from?"

That was a surprise, she never expected Fugaku to speak first, or break the silence after boring holes through her head.

"I have no memory of such, I only remember waking up to see your wife's face." Her response wasn't weak or firm even though the man who talked seemed to be radiating a powerful aura, that said 'I'm better than you in all possible ways.'

"You don't remember? Even your family?" Mikoto asked in concern.

 _Glad someone isn't glaring_. "I don't. Not even what happened yesterday, or how I came here." Her last sentence was true, as she spoke a frown married her features. _What did I even do yesterday?_

"Well, it's alright. We know you aren't lying, so we'll be keeping you as our own." Mikoto announced sweetly

 _They do?_ She almost blurted out her thoughts. _Of course, the sharingan._

"Right Fugaku?" Mikoto went on to ask.

"No." Fugaku responded stern and firmly, before leaving the table.

It went silent for a couple of minutes, before Mikoto soft voice cut in, "don't worry about him. You'll be staying, I'm sure Itachi likes the idea of a little sister, right Itachi?"

Said boy just gave a grunt in reply before going back to his food. "Hn."

"Fugaku can be a little... shy with kids." Mikoto tried to reason out, while Hiro didn't miss the odd look Itachi gave his mother. She wouldn't blame the boy, even she, had to stop herself from giving Mikoto a similar look.

"I'll go talk to him," Mikoto got up and left with little Sasuke, but not before giving Itachi a knowing look, "guest room for now." The little boy gave a curt nod in response.

The room was filled in awkward silence, except for little Itachi run into the kitchen with the dirty dishes and back to the table to get the remaining plates. Hiro had it in mind to help but something held her back, _what if I try to help and in the process I break something? Fugaku would be glad to have an excuse to kick me out, literally._ So it was settled, she didn't help out but just watch.

And when the kid was done he showed her back to the plain guest room, leaving her alone.

Hiro had nothing to do other than think - she had no idea how she arrived, but she was sure to do a lot of research. It was all she ever wanted after all, finding herself in this world, but she never expected her current situation being adopted by the Uchiha's.

 _Before I forget, I should remember to get a camera once I settle down here._


End file.
